Swift Cloud Johnston's Ghoul Cages
A popular bar and practitioner of the Ghoul Fights, it is also the sport's largest cheater. Whether doping, stiming or plain cheating, in Swift Cloud's, the house always wins. Foundation Swift Cloud Johnston's was opened in 2258 in Deadwood as a traditional Native American restaurant. The indifference of the pale-faces would see the business struggle until Swift Cloud was forced to close in 2260. Bitter from the failure, Swift Cloud would return to his tribe in the Black Hills, sure he was a failure. His fortune would change in October of that year, when a wounded ghoul knocked on his door. Seeing he needed help, Swift Cloud invited him in and fetched the tribe's healer. The ghoul had been shot and would be near death for several days before he pulled through. He told Swift Cloud that he had been shot in Deadwood and had barely managed to escape his attacker. Introducing himself as Nash Laurens, the ghoul extended his gratitude. The two would bond that winter, with Nash providing a lot of advice for the tribal man. The pair would return to Deadwood in the spring, and reclaim Cloud's building from the squatters who set up inside of it. Finding it mostly stripped, Laurens gave Cloud a small loan to purchase the necessary furniture. As Cloud and a small crew repaired and retrofitted the restaurant, Laurens would slip out to avoid arrest. As construction was nearing completion, Laurens told Cloud that he was leaving to gather the remaining supplies. Laurens would return two weeks later with two wagons of chained feral ghouls. Causing quite the commotion coming through town, Laurens quickly led the ghouls inside while Cloud started pitching the ghoul fights to the public. That night the bar was packed full as the humans awaited the ghoul fight. They were not disappointed; by rubbing Jackalope blood on each Ghoul, Cloud ensured a vicious fight. The bar made enough to repay Laurens' loan, as well as purchase another herd of ferals. To help drum up even more business, as well as lose the heat, Laurens had Cloud announce his capture and that he would fight. That night lawmen by the dozen could be seen rubbing shoulders in the crowd, as almost everyone bet against the bandit making it out alive. That was money the pair couldn't resist, so they devised a scheme. Laurens was the red corner all night, having killed 10 ferals, sometimes two at once. The crowd was whipped into a frenzy by the final round, and several of the sheriffs swore that if he won they'd let him go. Laurens himself wasn't convinced however and told Cloud to up the odds. With the odds of him making it out alive being doubled, almost everyone inside put money on the ghoul's survival. Laurens then switched corners, passing himself off as a feral. The feral they put in Laurens place was also given two doses of Med-x to slow it down, while Laurens took psycho and jet. When the match started and the doors swung open, there were none who doubted the creature that lunged at Nash Laurens and ripped him apart was anything but feral. After the crowd had left, Cloud and Laurens laughed as they counted up their take. In the decade since, The Cages have been a favorite watering hole and arena of the locals, hosting tournaments every few months, with ghouls brought in from the most hellish parts of the region. General bouts are held daily, with groups brought in from factories and sewers closer to home. Amenities & features The Cages offer a variety of drinks, many of them Native traditions. They have a small grill to make simple orders for the patrons of the main attraction, the Ghoul Pit, where the feral creatures battle for the crowds amusement. Liquor is also available, but only to customers in the know, as Custer's army has forbidden it. Category:Badlands Category:Sites